


Together

by Gottaread2



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, End of the World, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, M/M, Random & Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Hallucination Oswald shares his fears about the show Gotham coming to an end with hallucination Edward. Hallucination Edward does his best to comfort Oswald. Hugging happens.





	Together

Hallucination Oswald once more sat at the imaginary bar, wondering how many more chances he would get to be there. He had heard the news and his thoughts became more and more gloomy the longer he sat alone. Eventually, Edward wandered in, seeking him, although Oswald did not notice his presence.

“What's wrong, Oswald?” hallucination Edward asked, noting the other figment's drooping shoulders.

“It's going to be our final season.” Oswald confided looking into Edward's eyes with worry, “What if they forget about us?”

Edward walked over to stand behind Oswald. He wrapped his arms around him, resting his head atop his, what were they? Friends? Enemies? Boyfriends? Nemesis? Lovers? Murder husbands? Whatever the label, he rested his head atop his Oswald's soft hair, enjoying the feel of it against his cheek. Hallucination Oswald leaned back into the touch, but Ed could tell he was still not comforted.

“Would that really be so bad?” Edward murmured in his ear.

“Of course!” Oswald huffed, “If they forget, if there is nothing left to tell, that's it! That's the end!”

“Everything ends eventually. What are you really afraid of?” imaginary Edward asks. It is strange to hear such a soft and soothing tone coming from a mouth so full of pointy teeth, but Oswald is familiar with this Ed's softer side. He sighs trying to find the truth of his distress. The hallucinatory green bean is right. It's not really the end he is afraid of, although it does make him nervous.

“I… I'm afraid of losing you.” Oswald finally admits, his voice a trembling whisper, “If it's the end, what does that mean for us? What if we can't be together anymore?”

Edward thought for only a moment, contemplating the other hallucination’s words with a slight frown. To Edward, it seemed fate had destined these two souls to find each other. The hallucination did not know if he believed in a next life, but he had the feeling that, if there was another life, he and Oswald were destined to find each other again. He was right in a way. In the words of many wonderful fanfictions, in the lines of many lovely fan arts, the two had found each other over and over again. Life after life spent at each others’ side.

These thoughts swirled in his head. Sometimes he had a hard time expressing his thoughts in a more usual way. He decided to respond to Oswald's query in the way that came natural to him, saying, “In a way, I am like a ring, but I am not enclosed and cannot be held. Although many desire me, I belong to no one. Some believe I can only be found in death. What am I?”

“I'm not in the mood for a riddle right now.” Replied the other imaginary man.

“The answer is the eternal. We cannot last forever, Oswald. Even figments of imagination must end someday. But my love for you might as well be eternal.” Edward said, feeling the truth of it, “I will love you until the end, whenever it may be. You don't have to fear losing me.”

He squeezed his Oswald gently, hoping to convey his love through the embrace. Oswald turned in his arms to nuzzle into Edward's chest and hug him back. The Riddler's words had eased his worries. Whatever happened next, Oswald knew, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just heard that Gotham is getting a final season 5. I've got some really mixed feelings about that and am kind of freaking out. So I wrote a fic to help me process my feelings instead of going to bed. This is the weird result of that.


End file.
